justice_league_of_equestria_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Digdux/Character Information 101
Power Ponies The Original Team *See Power Ponies (characters) The Modern Team Veterans Captain Orbit—Leader of the League. Captain Orbit, secretly Copper Plume, is a former journalist who got caught in an accident at the local science center. All of his powers are based on manipulating gravity. He tends to be a little distant, but he always means well. He also has to make a lot of tough choices. Though he can come across as a bit of a boy scout, his job is perhaps the most stressful. Goldfin—Lieutenant Leader of the League. Goldfin, who does virtually nothing to hide her true identity as the celebrity Golden Age, is a diver who swam too close to an irradiated whale shark. The encounter gave her permanent gills and other aquatic super-features. Goldfin plays up her image as a hero in public, but she tends to be extremely pushy behind closed doors. She also has a history of recklessness and a reputation for getting herself beat up by the bad guys. Most of the other heroes either A) think she's an idiot or B) just don't like her. For more information, see her article on the MLP wiki. Obscure Acolyte (Deceased)—Edgy dark magician with a laughably shaggy mane; also called Silverheart. He has died several times throughout the story but managed to come back under increasingly dubious circumstances. He is known for being inappropriately sarcastic and snide. His laboratory makes up much of the JLE Headquarters sublevel, and many of his experiments have had horrible results. Acolyte's name is seldom used in a positive light. Hell Phoenix (Deceased)— Token griffon. Phoenix was a former mercenary and one of the founding members of the new team. He was rather gruff, but he got along well with just about everyone. Sadly, he set out one day to confront the demon who gave him his powers and failed to return. A lot of the Power Ponies still miss him. Vandle (mia)—Local non-profit artist. The Vandle, also known as Jejune, is a pony with a passion for spray-painting. Indeed, all of his power is found in his belt of enchanted spray paints, which can freeze evildoers solid, speed up friendly heroes, and do other things besides. However, he generally contents himself with painting the walls of the HQ. He went missing a long while ago, but Goldfin and Captain Orbit recently managed to rescue him from the laboratory of the villainous Folderol. They really missed that goofball! New recruits Decibelle—Mutant bat-pony who actually debuted as a nurse at Maretropolis General. During one of Obscure Acolyte's awful experiments, much of the city got exposed to a powerful mutagen, and Nurse Freeheart was one of them. In addition to stronger wings, she also gained super-hearing and a super-strong voice that can be used as a weapon. Decibelle is perhaps the gentlest and most caring member of the team. She retains her nursely instincts, and her expertise has made her the team's de facto medic. Dazzling Light—A bizarre half-pony with draconic blood. She also used to have angelic blood. It's complicated. In any case, her powers mostly concern light and fire. Snowy Sky, aka Dazzling Light, is Obscure Acolyte's former counterpart and companion. The couple even had two foals together. D.L. is known for her fiery temper and occasional promiscuity, so opinions of her are extremely varied. Luckily, we can be sure she is one of the good guys. Ironworks—An armor-clad blacksmith whose encounters with the Spirit of Chaos himself have driven him to madness have endowed him with a vast panoply of magical equipment. His Chaos Armor grants him invisibility and a great number of defenses, and his Discordian bottle can produce any drink the user seeks. Ironworks desperately wants to revamp and tinker with the Power Ponies' property, but some have been rather hesitant to welcome his new features. Glaive—A lifelong assassin whose penitence led him to vigilantism and later lawful crime-fighting. Glaive, privately called Bloodwing, is known for his signature tri-blade, a metallic weapon grown from his leg thanks to the fiendish genetic modifications forced upon him at a young age. His inability to feel pain is another perk. A lot of the other heroes respect Glaive for his levelheadedness and consistent aptitude. Rat-Pony(mia)—This Breezie-sized hero has not been seen in a long time, but he remains a friend. He manages the sewers of Maretropolis while the main team handles the streets. Rat-Pony's main powers are his strength, which is equivalent to that of a fully grown stallion, and his heat vision. He's a shy fellow. Flashfire—As seen in Friends Forever #14! Flashfire is a young dragon hero from the Dragon Town of Fillydelphia whose powers match those of Melanthios, the ancient Fire Dragon himself. Having cleaned up Fillydelphia, she noticed that the Power Ponies of Maretropolis, her idols, could use a helping hoof—or claw. Flashfire is generally a docile soul and a good listener, but her curiosity sometimes gets the better of her. Strongheart—Obscure Acolyte's older (and better groomed) brother who has fallen in love with Goldfin. His only powers come from AVERI, an artificial intelligence developed by Acolyte, but he also has some degree of magical proficiency. Strongheart is patient and rather timid, but he tends to form bad habits, e.g. a drinking problem. Wanderer (mia)—The lone survivor of a mercenary attack upon a secret research facility. The Wanderer was a bit of a ditz from the start, but then again, he had a lot of baggage. One day he walked into Acolyte's lab and never returned... Provisionary recruits Hawkwing and Goldenheart—Twin son and daughter of Obscure Acolyte and Dazzling Light. They inherited some of their parents' powers. Also, they are adults because of some convoluted plot involving a pair of demons and an aging device. Go figure. Hawkwing is the humble and gentle Pegasus. Goldenheart is the brazen and impudent unicorn. Zip Zest (mia)—A student of magic from the distant and geographically mysterious Izzet Academy. Her acceptance into the league is on ice because of the time when she lured a rock dragon into Maretropolis for entertainment. Captain Orbit remains in touch with her. Serra (deceased)—Ambassador from the northwestern land of Draynia who won Captain Orbit's heart. Sadly, she was stabbed to death by one of Folderol's minions. Other heroes The Butler—Alfredo Whinnyworth, the Power Ponies' actual butler. He does not have any special powers, but he can make a mean cup of tea. Alfredo delights in tidying the headquarters and preparing warm meals. Guardians of the Galaxy—Yes, they are a part of this. Nopony is sure where they came from, but they have proven helpful. Captain Star-Lord and Gamora are occasionally seen in their ship, the Milano Lady Justice(mia)—A super-soldier from Manehattan whose shield has saved plenty of lives. She played an important role in the aftermath of Princess Celestia's passing. Her current whereabouts are unknown. C.H.A.M.F.R.O.N.—A S.H.I.E.L.D.-like organization that has helped the Power Ponies on several occasions. The heroes themselves do not know much at all about these mysterious agents, but they admittedly owe them a lot, especially when the legality of their actions has gone grey. Glaive's vigilantes—When Glaive was in Trotham, he formed a closely knit team of his fellow victims. Kick, Lucid, and Vega have all proven competent and fair towards the team, perhaps even more so than their leader. They are particularly close to Goldfin. Mare Do Well —This mystery mare appeared only recently. Her identity has been confirmed as Celestia. She is serene and gentle, but she displays a strong sense of patriotism. Even though her magic is very powerful, she seemingly prefers to use her words. The Mare Do Well has lately been banishing angelic and demonic artifacts from Equestria to keep the land out of otherworldly hooves, succeding largely with the help of the Power Ponies, Phantomenia and Inari. Phantomenia --- A Phoenix that is seen in the company of Mare Do Well, having discovered her identity within days of the pony's resurrection. She faithfully follows Mare Do Well around, keen on protecting her from those who would do her harm. Inari --- A many tailed ancient white fox from the Frozen North. She is another ally of Mare Do Well, and an masterful enchantress. She isn't fond of the Power Ponies, but has worked with them when it was necessary. Villains Mane-iac—The one who started it all. Parlys --- A mysterious "hybrid changeling" and the former court mage of the changeling royal family. He has often clashed with the Power Ponies but has seemingly turned over a new leaf. He is currently imprisoned in the Crystal Empire under the watchful eye of Princess Cadance. Bayne (deceased) --- A professional assassin and the leader of an international band of mercenaries who hire themselves out to the most vicious dons of Equestria and beyond. He was killed by Goldfin in a recent fight in Maretropolis. Cpt. Deathstalker --- The unfortunate captain of the Death's-Head, a wretched ghost ship which brings storms and chaos whither it sails. Death-Stalker's alleged undeath is attributable to the failure of one of his own experiments, and although he initially says he longs to reclaim his mortality at any cost, his true intention is rebuilding his criminal empire. Category:Blog posts